1. Technical Field
This invention relates to scabbards and covers that are used to cover and hold hatchets, axes, and other types of handheld tools that have a short handle with a fixed head and sharpened blade-like surfaces. Such scabbards allow a user to safely carry and transport the weapons on their person.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have heretofore been directed towards flexible and fixed covers into which the axe head or hatchet head is slidably positioned and held by folding inter-engageable flaps and retaining straps. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,342,395, 1,821,258, 1,928,063, 4,909,424, and 5,820,001, and Design Pats. D530,906 and D253,798.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,395 an axe sheath is disclosed having a handle portion into which a non-bladed end of the axe is first positioned and a pivot blade sheath extends therefrom for receiving the axe head.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,258 shows another axe scabbard with a contoured handle and blade engagement surface having blade cover flaps fold over and multiple depending retainment straps on each side of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,063 illustrates a holder for headed tools having a leather T-shaped frame with a blade hatchet and retainment straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,424 shows a knife sheath with a blade-enclosed pocket pivoted to the handle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,001 a hatchet scabbard is disclosed having flexible formed blade pocket and integrated retainment straps.
Design Pats. 253,793 and 530,906 both show fixed rigid hatchet head holders in which the blade portion is received and held by associated integrated overlapping straps.